


Five Sexual Encounters That Mikura Kazuma Never Had (Probably)

by Harukami



Category: Air Gear
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami





	Five Sexual Encounters That Mikura Kazuma Never Had (Probably)

.1.

"You can move faster than that," Aeon Clock says.

Kazu, who at that moment doesn't even have time to think, still wastes a moment to think _asshole_ ; he's breathing rapidly, trying to throw everything into his legs to move faster, touch each target until the electrical recording will show no time at all between each.

Aeon pushes his glasses up his nose and says, "You're wasting movement. Like this," and then he's just being a damn showoff as all four targets light up at once because it's not like Kazu can see him to learn what he's doing different.

"Look," Kazu says, and stops, hands on his thighs, gulping for air. "Can we take a break? I'll get it in a minute--"

Aeon is beside him again in an instant. "Kazu-kun," he says, disapprovingly. "Are you going to give up, then? You've almost got it now. If you can manage it after cooling down, that'd be too much of a surprise."

Kazu glares at him, wipes sweat from his eyes, and tosses his hat down; it's too hot for him to want to be wearing anything. A second later his shirt comes off, and then, before Aeon has a chance to object he's throwing himself forward, tapping the targets on each wall as he passes them.

The time on the clock when he finishes is 0.06 seconds, and he groans.

"Not bad," Aeon says. "A little slow on the last one," and he grabs Kazu up, kisses him hard.

Kazu can't move, and though he doesn't think Aeon's frozen time or anything he's pretty sure that time's stopped anyway because nothing else seems to be happening besides the burn in his thighs from the run, his breath stuttering across Aeon's mouth, Aeon's tongue stroking between his lips, sliding between his teeth as if he doesn't expect to be bitten.

Kazu bites, though, to be fair, not hard. "W-what the hell was that," he asks as Aeon pulls back, and he puts the back of his hand to his mouth.

"If you don't know what that is," Aeon says, smirking, "you've got some learning to do."

"I-I-... I know what it is! I meant--"

"I know," Aeon says, and he's somehow backed Kazu up against the wall. One of Kazu's hands finds the target and grasps on; it lights up and stays lit as he looks up at Aeon. "What, do you think I'm taking too much? Not saying 'this is a job well done'?"

Kazu says, "Congratulations would be better than molesting me, yeah."

"Oho," Aeon says. "Well, we can both get what we want," and he goes to one knee like he's about to bow.

"Huh-?"

And then he's leaning forward, unfastening Kazu's pants, drawing his cock out. Kazu goes, " _Guh_ ," and shoves at Aeon's head with hands that have gone embarrassingly weak and he doesn't want to think of why.

Aeon says, "Generally speaking, Kazu-kun, you can do it when you stop worrying about it." And while Kazu's still trying to decide what exactly Aeon's referring to there, Aeon leans forward and sucks Kazu's cock into his mouth, rubs with his tongue until Kazu's hardening in his mouth. Kazu grabs onto Aeon's hair, is almost surprised not to be rebuffed, and lets out a groan. Through eyes suddenly gone hazy he can see that the timer's numbers are rapidly rising, waiting for him to touch the rest of the targets and he closes his eyes, tries not to think of the rush of seconds passing by.

  
2.

This isn't how he expected this evening to be. He's not sure what he expected, but not this: leaning with his back against the wall, crosslegged on Spitfire's bed while Spitfire plays the piano. He feels like it's a bit off, somehow -- he should be doing something, but this is kind of nice anyway. Not being expected to do anything.

"It's hard on you, isn't it?" Spitfire asks.

Kazu runs a hand through his hair and looks up at him uncertainly. "Hard?"

Both of Spitfire's hands hit the keyboard hard with a crash. "I MEANT DIFFICULT," he declares loudly and intently. "IT WASN'T INNUENDO!"

"Uh... I didn't think it was innuendo," Kazu says, eyeing him funny. "Should I be looking for innuendo?"

"...Of course not," Spitfire says. He runs a hand through his hair. "Following a different path than those you know."

Kazu fiddles with the bedsheets. "Yeah, I guess," he mutters. "I don't know. I'm not the sort of person people should count on."

Spitfire comes over, slings himself onto the bed beside Kazu, drops an arm around his shoulders as he smiles at him. "But I think you're exactly the sort of person people _can_. You're solid, and reliable, and trustworthy."

Kazu's face has gone red. "I'm nothing like that," he says.

With a laugh, Spitfire drapes more, forces Kazu down. "You are," he says, quiet, from inches away. "But saying so puts pressure on you, doesn't it?"

Kazu shifts; he's closer to Spitfire than he'd expect, and it's getting hard to breathe without getting hard, and that's like three levels of horrible pun and betraying Spitfire's point that it wasn't innuendo at all. He swallows. "Uh," he says.

"What?"

"You're leaning on me..."

"Can you hold my weight?" Spitfire asks him, and then he kisses him, slow and heated with a flickering pass of tongue.

Almost resigned, a little comfortable anyway, Kazu raises his arms and touches Spitfire's back; he's been too obvious, and Spitfire's acting on that, not on his own will, he's pretty sure, but he's not sure he's got the ability to say no. "I don't know what I'm doing," he says.

"For now, I can show you," Spitfire says, and strips him down there, rocks him into the mattress, and if that wasn't what Kazu meant, it wasn't _not_ , either.

  
3.

"Hey, Kazu?" Ikki asks.

This is gonna be good, Kazu is pretty sure, because Ikki is saying it in that way too casual way that he's gonna say something embarrassing that can be used for blackmail. "What?"

"You ever have gay thoughts?"

Kazu swallows his beer in a way that sends it right up his nose. He coughs and shakes his head and manages to shoot a stream of it out. "Wh-what--"

"...Can you do that on command? Because that was kind of awesome."

"NO WHAT," Kazu repeats, louder and a bit more hysterically, and smacks Ikki in the chest with the back of his hand.

"Well, 'cause," Ikki says. "I was wondering."

"Of course I don't!" Kazu lies frantically. "Who'd have gay thoughts?!"

"Oh. Huh. Okay!"

The silence stretches on.

"So uh," Kazu says. "Why did you ask?"

"...No reason."

"Oh," Kazu says. He thinks about this, ponders beating his head through the nearest wall, and stares at the ceiling in an extremely casual manner. "So if I _did_ , what would you have said?"

Ikki pauses. "...Thought so."

"I DIDN'T SAY I DID! I said IF! IF!"

Ikki turns away from Kazu and shakes Kuu out of his hair. "Fly away, Kuu," he says, sadly. "This isn't a good thing for your innocent beast ears to hear."

"BASTARD!" Kazu throws a punch.

Ikki throws one back, catches Kazu's fist. "If you were gay," he says very seriously, "that'd be cool. It wouldn't change anything."

"What's there to change?! And I'm NOT!"

"It's okay, man," Ikki says. "I'm on your side!"

"YOU ARE NOT!"

"Well, nah, I'm straight," Ikki says. "But if you were gay, I've always wondered what, you know."

Kazu ground his teeth. "I'm. Not gay. ...Wondered what what."

"What a gay blowjob feels like," Ikki says.

Several things come into his head at once, like the fact that Ikki would have had plenty of time to find out from Akito if he was really wondering so generally, and also... "...Uh I imagine it'd feel much like a straight one would," Kazu said.

"Oh," Ikki says. "So you're _bi_."

"...No."

"You are gay!"

"NO. IKKI!"

Ikki nods understandingly. "You're confused. Well, if you want to find out, I'll graciously let you go down on this Ikki-sama."

Kazu buries his face in his hands. "...Fine," he says.

"What?"

"Fine. FINE! I'm gay. I'll go down on you. You can experience a real genuine gay blowjob. From your best friend. Who is gay. And who you are asking to go down on you."

"Oh, cool," Ikki says. "...I don't wanna do anything weird, though, you know, I'm not gonna touch your dick or anything. Because I'm straight."

"Yes, Ikki. Yes. I know."

  
4.

Training went beyond hard and into brutal, so Kazu stumbles back bloodied up and tired but feeling kind of content anyway as he collapses into bed.

"You should pay better attention," Agito says, apparently being _Agito_ and not the lump of blankets Kazu had originally taken him for. "There are people out there who'd do anything to get regalia. The ones you got worth so little to you that you won't pay attention to the world around you?"

A sick knot tightens in Kazu's stomach. "Shut up," he says.

Agito's brows raise. "What did you say?" he smiles.

"Nobody's taking them from me," Kazu said. "Even if I have to die, they wouldn't be able to pry them from my cold dead fingers after."

"Fuck," Agito says, but he's moved out of the danger zone and into sounding almost impressed. "That'd be a lot more believable if you hadn't left them by the door."

Kazu looks at him for a long moment, then gets up, gets them, and puts them under the bed.

"Better," Agito says. He puts a hand on Kazu's chest as Kazu slides angrily back in. "You better start doing that in the first place."

"I will," Kazu says, irritably. "What are you doing here anyway? Just trying to show me up?"

"Ha! Pretty much."

It's on the tip of Kazu's tongue to point out that Akito would probably prefer it if they were in someone _else's_ bed right then, but that's bitter and jealous and unfair, and if Agito's here right now they've already worked it out between them. "Well, if you're going to crash here, fine. Goodnight."

"Fast," Agito says, and licks his fingers.

It takes a moment before Kazu realizes that Agito is _licking his blood_ off, and Kazu gapes at him. "That's sick!"

"Oh, you think so?" Agito almost purrs.

"You're fucking _weird_ , Agito," Kazu says, and it occurs to him that it's weirder yet that Agito's leaning on him almost casually instead of keeping a careful space between them. "...Why are you here?"

"I was checking up," Agito says. "It's fine here right now," he adds, and leans down, licking Kazu's chest.

The air rushes out of Kazu's lungs. "Uh... Agito..."

"Oh, you like that?" Agito asks, smirking at him. "Getting excited? Your little prick getting hard over it? Fuck, not so sick now, is it?"

"You _licked my nipples_."

"I'd lick something else too if you got it covered in blood," Agito says dismissively.

"Yeah, see," Kazu says, and his heart is pounding and there's a rushing in his ears, "I want to keep that."

"Scared?"

"You have fucking _fangs_ , okay?!"

"That's not what I want to know if you're scared of," Agito says. "It's an excuse, isn't it? Here I thought you were getting pretty good about not running away. Fuck, well, wouldn't be the first time I've overestimated you."

Kazu pauses. "...You overestimate me?"

Agito's face goes blank, and then he sneers, eye narrowing. "Don't read too much into it."

"So what would not running away be, then?" Kazu asks, but he's feeling better somehow, more confident, like he's found his footing again.

Agito's chin jerks up, like he's trying to find the hardest thing, and then he points down, at himself. "Suck it."

Kazu says, "Starting me off easy? That's not like you."

"I just don't want to get my cock dirty," Agito sneers, but there's colour on his cheeks.

  
5.

"Kazu-sama?" Emiri asks. "Is everything okay?"

She has reason to ask, because it's not really usual for her to find Kazu sitting on a bench with his head down, looking like the world's crashed down around him. Not unheard of, but not usual either.

"Hey, Adachi," he says, sighing. "You want to sit here for a moment?"

"Ah!" she says. Boy, _does_ she! She throws herself down, and peers at him anxiously. "Kazu-sama...?"

"Do you ever get the feeling that you're... different from others?" Kazu murmurs. "You know... like... your interests and other people's are totally different?"

"Mm," Emiri says. "Well, I used to! I always felt like I was surrounded by people who were okay with life as it was, but I always felt... um, but it's better now!" she adds, and ducks her head.

Kazu says. "Emiri, I... I think I'm gay."

"UM."

"I know," Kazu says. "It's... not right, right?"

Around the depths of her heartbreak, the thought rises: _I don't want to see Kazu-sama that sad._ "No, it's fine!" she says hurriedly. "Sometimes people like it! I, for example, have had some experiences with girls! Yayoi and I kissed once on a dare! I liked it! So maybe I'm bisexual! Do you think you might be bisexual, Kazu-sama?!"

"...Bisexual?" he asks, confused.

He seems to be looking a little better, though, and that's more important than anything, even hiding her feelings. Face going redder, she grabs him by the shoulders. "I can help you, Kazu-sama! It's okay if you like that kind of thing! I'll take care of your every need, even if I'm not a boy! I have a toy at home, ahh, I said it, I said it, I shouldn't have, but I do have a toy and you can try it! I'll show you how to use it! You can have anything I can offer! You can take my back virginity!"

"Um," Kazu says, looking overwhelmed.

Now that it's out, her heart's racing and it feels like there isn't a moment to waste. "COME ON, KAZU-SAMA!" Emiri says, as she drags him behind her on their A-T. "I'll have sex with you and help you embrace your gay!"


End file.
